


Brothers In Arms

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both soldiers in a war that made little sense, but had far reaching consequences. Each there by a different path. Spoilers for 4x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything to do with SPN, honest!

The rain falls down around them, a sheet of cold wetness that soaks through clothing and skin down to their bones. Only one of them shivers, uncomfortable and miserable in the downpour.

Castiel just stands there, watching him, and Dean knows that he can't blame the angel for what he is - an alien on foreign soil, a spirit wearing the clothes of a human. He's still trying to figure things out.

That makes two of them.

Dean wants to yell and scream and remind the angel how much he didn't want this. Any of this. The knowledge that he had started everything, however unknowingly, had broken one of the last few pieces of him that hadn't already been shattered.

Castiel wasn't there to fight with him. He didn't blame him.

After everything he still wanted to fight alongside him, and that was where Dean drew his strength from.

***

It's raining and it's the first time Castiel has experienced such weather since taking a human host. It's wet and cold but while such observations send shivers down the body of the host, to Castiel it is merely nature taking its course. He doesn't feel the cold the way humans do.

The cold he feels is chilling, skirting the edges of his very being.

Doubt manifests as the cold, and he's had his doubts. Ever since the start of this mission - his mission - he's felt it, and felt fear for feeling it. He'd never thought he would doubt but now he's seen too much.

Before, observing the humans had been nothing more than an occassional glance - perhaps worthy of a comment to one of his brothers - but it had no real meaning, no connection to himself. Now he was embedding in a world he had come to admire. To respect.

There were people here he could not bear to see hurt.

One of them stands before him, broken and terrified that he's the one that is wrong.

Castiel doesn't think that Dean would believe him if he were to remind him that he is not at fault. He truly believed Dean deserved the chance to make amends, and that he was the only hope that humans had in the war between Heaven and Hell - and Heaven and Heaven, as it had turned out.

They were both soldiers in a war that made little sense, but had far reaching consequences. Each there by a different path.

Each broken by the actions of those around them.

Each doubting their own actions.

They were all the other had to ground them in the reality of their situation.

Brothers in arms.


End file.
